Blue Bird
by mukirome
Summary: Though I cry easily, these tears are not of sadness. The separation from those that I love was purely my own decision. Like a bird that has left its flock, I do not know where tomorrow leads... Haku x Neru. Shoujo-ai.


_Blue bird_

_With its freedom and loneliness_

_Like it's pair of wings_

_I will continue to fly towards that sky_

_To my far away dreams_

_I chose these wings_

_So that I could go and live my life_

_Blue bird_

_Even if happiness is near_

_I will sing my song towards that sky_

_As I go towards my future_

_I loved you_

_But I can only look forward_

-Aoi Tori (Blue Bird) from THE iDOLMSTER

**Blue Bird**

Yet another teardrop trickled out of the corner of Yowane Haku's colourless eye. The lonely droplet gently splashed upon the navy blue shirt Haku had only just hurriedly stuffed into her raven stained suitcase.

Taking a momentary breather from her haphazard, rapid-fire packing; Haku slowly but steadily rubbed her moist face dry with her cotton sleeve, already cramped with the taste of bitter sweetness.

Shifting her empty gaze sideways, Haku snuck a glimpse out of her bedroom window. The glistening blue ocean, that could be witnessed from Haku's birdcage of a home, cascaded in luminous, frolicking waves; that seemed to beckon Haku to join in their merry dance.

A tiny smile formed on Haku's lips as she reaffirmed her resolve. _This is solely my decision. I'm pathetic for being such a cry-baby in the middle of such a crucial turning point in my life. This…separation is what I've been yearning for. I've thought this through countless times already and so I'm positive that this choice will allow me to spread my wings and soar towards freedom._

The comforting embers of courage reignited deep in the confines of her exhilarated heart. Peeking at the resting alarm clock, Haku realized that time was running out. She had to move swiftly if she wished to have her luggage sorted before her partner, Akita Neru, returned from work.

After a brutal battle with the suitcase zip, Haku dragged the heavy bag into the hallway, then meandered the bulky object down the stairs before finally allowing it to stand by the front door.

The silver haired woman proceeded to take possession of the telephone, urgently requesting a taxi to arrive ASAP. Left with only the ability to wait, Haku leisurely wandered around the enclosure of the home she was departing.

Using her delicate fingers, she fondly caressed every surface that bumped into her waltzing hand's path. The wandering footsteps pulled her towards the lounge. Taping her thin nails against the bound tomes feeding the wooden cabinet, Haku's whimsical journey came to an abrupt halt.

Removing a thick baby blue volume from the shelf, her grey eyes became misty as her vision greeted her to a nostalgic memory of a time that was impossible to reawaken.

This particular book was a photo album. One that granted the user the power to place a photograph in the centre of the cover. The image that Haku and Neru had happily chosen for this prestigious space in the distant past was naturally one of the lovebirds basking in each other's glow.

The Haku of the past wore a typically timid smile, while an embarrassed shot of rose pink threatened to overtake her Snow White skin. The confident blonde, Neru's, pose consisted of simple V for victory sign, while her face shimmered with a beaming grin.

Shuffling through the numerous joyful snapshots of the pair, Haku had to wonder; _when had it all gone wrong?_ Haku had been fully aware of Neru's selfish, arrogant and bullying tendencies since entering a committed relationship with the haughty blonde. Yet she wholeheartedly shared her soul with another because the positives had greatly outweighed the negatives.

Gradually Neru's occasional snarky remarks blew up into daily insults which deliberately mutated into crueller and crueller comments. Eventually the verbal abuse escalated into painful, physical torment. Haku's previously unblemished skin now bore the vicious bruises and scars of an unbelievable amount of torture, all bestowed by the woman her heart faithfully spoke to.

Haku blamed herself for Neru's drastic change of character. After all, there was no other explanation for the blonde's merciless attitude. _I must have done something to anger her. This is all my fault! I must have hurt her! It's only right if she punishes me!_ Those were the haunted words that echoed throughout her despairing mind.

However, Haku couldn't keep up the pretence that Neru's actions were acceptable. She now believed that her beloved Neru had been gruesomely swallowed up by some despicable monster and would likely never return to her former self. After months of living on the edge, perpetually shivering in anticipation of her next moment of suffering; the silvernette couldn't continue fanning the faint sparks of hope of a return to their peaceful days together.

A car honk woke Haku up from her wistful dreams and she headed towards the exit, taking the photo album along for the ride. Receiving assistance with her bags from the middle-aged taxi driver, Haku reluctantly slipped inside the sunny vehicle.

Waterworks flooded her eyes, as the car drove further and further away from the home she was escaping. Her throat stung as she desperately forced herself not to blurt out a frightened, "Stop!" to the driver.

_How will Neru react? _Haku nervously worried. _She'll definitely be angry. What if she finds me? If she does, I'm sure it'll be even more violent. I'm scared. I-I don't know if I can do this…_

That's when Haku witnessed it. Through the haze of her dripping eyes, the most striking azure bird soared towards the clouds. "The blue bird of happiness," she soundlessly murmured, recalling a poem from her childhood.

_It's a sign,_ Haku decided. _I refuse to allow Neru or myself to restrain me any longer. I will become like just like that blue bird and fly towards my dreams. I can no longer look to yesterday. Instead, I must only look forwards and live my life._

_Goodbye, Neru. I loved you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this fic is based on the Idolmster song: Aoi Tori. If you've never heard the song, I recommend the Chihaya version. And for some reason this site seems to be creating hyperlinks when I type Idolmster. Weird but whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
